Last Winter
by 0nsoonisecret
Summary: Cintaku padamu seperti angin, kau tidak bisa melihat, menyentuhnya tapi kau tau itu ada. ONKEY, ONESHOT, BL, RNR!


Title : Last winter

Author : Onsoonisecret

Pairing : Jinkibum

Cast :

Onew SHINee as Lee Jinki

Kibum SHINee as Kim Kibum

Disclaim : SHINee not mine, this story is mine lalala~

Genre : drama, romance, hurt/comfort, angst

Type : Songfict

Words count : 4.658 kata

Rate : PG-18

Warning : ini angst loh so...don't like don't read, Tissue warning (tapi author rasa kalian ga bakal nangis kok), typo(s), BL, FF jelek nan abal~

a/n : terinspirasi dari lagu Snow Flower - Park Hyoshin, begitu juga jalan ceritanya :) disaranin denger lagunya, kalo pernah nonton Misa pasti tau deh... Mulanya author bingung mau pake JinKey atau JinKibum dan bingung pilih Onew side ato author side -.- tapi akhirnya auhtor pilih Jinkibum dengan author side. Semoga bisa menikmati ne

n/b : all _italic_ are Jinki side

all**_ italic + bold_** are Kibum side

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Umurnya hanya sampai musim salju ini..."

"Kau bohong! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Kau pikir mati itu sebuah lelucon."

"Tenangkan dirimu Jinki, kau juga tau kalau hal itu benar, jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri... maafkan aku."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mata indah itu memperhatikan pohon-pohon gundul yang tersusun acak di perbukitan. Warna hijau padang rumput sudah menghilang berganti warna cokelat pucat karena suhu yang semakin mendingin. Bayu lembut membawa reruntuhan daun menuruni bukit itu.<p>

Deretan angin menyapa wajahnya, membuat anak rambutnya menari kecil, menggelitiknya. Rasanya memang menusuk tulang, tapi entah mengapa namja cantik ini tetap berdiam di sini. Semakin dalam memperhatikan goyangan ranting pohon dan daun cokelat yang berterbangan. Tenang rasanya bisa merasakan udara sesejuk ini sembari menikmati sajian musim gugur yang dalam hitungan jam akan berakhir.

Namja ini makin merapatkan selimut marunnya saat angin menerpanya lebih kencang. Sekarang ia berada di tempat yang paling indah baginya. Tempat dimana dia bisa melihat laut dan perbukitan secara bersamaan tanpa pergi jauh. Rumah yang ia tinggali sekarang berada di antara keduanya. Rumah dengan cat putih berdinding kayu dengan gaya klasik namun tak mengurangi ke indahannya sama sekali.

Seseorang meraih pinggangnya, memeluk erat punggungnya dan meletakkan kepala di pundaknya. Membuatnya sedikit terlonjak tapi kemudian tersenyum setelah menyadari itu kekasihnya, Lee Jinki.

"Sedang apa Kibumie? Kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Jinki lembut sembari menikmati aroma lemon rambut kekasihnya.

"Aku menunggumu, kau lama sekali."

"Mianhae... Ada pasien gawat jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Apa pasiennya yeoja?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

"Eum... Wae eoh?"

"Kalau begitu aku cemburu." Tukas Kibum melepas tautan tangan Jinki di perutnya, menghadap namja itu.

"Cemburu? Hei aku dokter anak sayang." Jinki memegang kedua sisi pundak Kibum, menatapnya.

"Aku tau kau dokter anak, tapi tetap saja..." Kembali membelakangi Jinki, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Kau marah?"

Kibum hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat, kembali memandangi sisa-sisa daun yang baru gugur dari rantingnya. Kibum benar-benar merasa daun itu mirip dengannya. Gugur lalu tertiup angin.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak marah lagi eum?" Lembut Jinki menatapi pundak Kibum.

Kibum kembali membalik tubuhnya, menatap kesal orang dihadapannya namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum manis, sangat manis.

"Bolehkah aku kesana?" Tangan kurusnya menunjuk ke arah perbukitan rendah dengan pohon-pohon musim gugurnya.

.

.

.

Jinki mengikuti namja-nya dari belakang, mengawasi kalau saja ada apa-apa. Jinki sebenarnya ingin berjalan berdampingan, tapi namja cantik itu kini sedang marah padanya.

"Kau lihatkan hyung? Kau memberiku mantel dan syal setebal ini, aku susah berjalan tau! Dan boots ini... Terlalu panjang, uggh!" Cerewet Kibum melalui punggungnya.

Jinki tertawa geli mendengarnya, bukannya dia berlebihan tapi memang dia tidak ingin namja-nya itu kedinginan atau flu karena suhu rendah. Tidak akan ia biarkan penyakit lain hinggap di tubuh mungil Kibum-nya. Jadi Jinki menyuruh Kibum memakai earmuff, mantel, syal, sarung tangan dam boots dengan ketebalan yang lumayan. Jinki sendiri memakai mantel yang senada dengan warna syal abunya.

"Kau kesulitan? Perlu aku gendong?" Tanya Jinki kini mempercepat langkahnnya mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kibum.

"Tidak mau! Bagaimana kau bisa menggendong orang dengan mantel setebal ini!" Lagi-lagi Kibum berkoar, berjalan kesusahan dengan mantel biru gelap yang dipakaikan Jinki tadi.

"Hei hei Kibum! Kau kesulitan tapi jalanmu cepat sekali!" Ujar Jinki, kini berhasil meraih tangan kiri Kibum walau langkah mereka belum sejajar.

"Aku sering ber-window shopping hyung, kalau tidak cepat barang bagus bisa diambil orang." Jelasnya kini memperlambat langkah karena jalanan menanjak.

"Hati-hati..." Pendek Jinki saat jalanan yang mereka lewati agak curam.

"Ne! Cepat sedikit hyung! Masak dokter kalah dengan orang sakit." Ledek Kibum yang masih menarik Jinki di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit dimataku." Bisik Jinki hingga kalimat itu tidak didengar Kibum, hanya terbawa angin.

Jinki tersenyum getir saat diingatkan kalau Kibum-nya ini sakit. Menatap punggung sempit Kibum, mengikuti langkah Kibum entah kemana. Hanya pikirannya sedikit melayang, merasa bahwa ia hanya mengikuti bayangan Kibum yang berjalan dalam kegelapan. Gelap seakan ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat bayangan itu lagi.

Lagi... Rasa takut itu kembali meneror jalan pikirannya. Membuatnya kembali tertekan saat memikirkan hal yang dibencinya. Memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin akan terjadi. Tidak! Jinki tidak ingin kehilangan Kibum-nya.

Jinki mempererat genggaman tangannya, berusaha keras menyamakan langkah mereka hingga akhirnya mereka berjalan berdampingan. Kibum menatapnya aneh kekasihnya. Jinki mengeluarkan senyum khasnya yang lebar lalu menjalin jari-jari mereka.

"Dengan begini akan lebih hangat." Tukas Jinki pada Kibum yang kini menutup matanya, menghirup manisnya udara.

Memegang tangannya seperti ini, jika Kibum pergi ketempat segelap apapun, sejauh apapun itu mereka takkan pernah terpisah. Hanya dengan memegang tangan kecil ini sampai kapapun yang mungkin bisa ia lakukan. Tidak peduli...

Hanya ingin bersama Kibum selamanya. Tidak bisakah kau kabulkan Tuhan? Sesulit itukah permintaan ini? Bagaimana bisa kau mengambil hidup malaikat bumimu ini. Atau kau terlalu membenciku Tuhan? Tidak sudi Kibum ada di sisiku? Jika benar begitu, aku rela meninggalkannya agar dia tetap bisa menghirup udaramu. Bisakah?

Terlalu sakit baginya untuk kelilangan Kibum-nya, terlalu mengerikan jika hidupnya akan dia lewati tanpa penyemangatnya ini. Hambarkah? Yang jelas ia tidak ingin mencobanya. Kibum adalah kepingan hatinya, bagaimana ia hidup tanpa hati?

Tak terasa pandangannya mulai nanar, air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Hanya dengan bersama Kibum dapat membuatnya menangis seperti ini. Menundukkan kepalanya, berpura-pura memperhatikan langkah untuk menghindari mata Kibum. Menahan rasa nyeri yang menyerang dadanya, rasa nyeri semu saat kau merasa sakit hati.

Hembusan angin kembali menerpa, kini agak kencang. Membuat daun-daun yang menyelimuti tanah berterbangan. Angin yang makin detik makin dingin menandakan semakin dekatnya musim dingin. Musim dimana dia harus membiarkan Kibum pergi. Pergi?

"Kita sudah sam..."

GREPP!

Jinki tiba-tiba memeluk Kibum erat, menggoyang-goyangkan badan kecil itu dalam peluknya. Kibum mematunga, bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Jinki namun tetap membiarkan pelukan itu.

"Saranghae Kibumie..." Bisiknya berusaha menghilangkan suara seraknya.

_Aku lemah di hadapanmu, kau kelemahanku. Tapi aku tidak selalu lemah, aku mencintaimu seperti ini... hanya itu yang hatiku dapat lakukan untukmu._

"Nado... Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?" Heran Kibum kini melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jinki.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin memelukmu, lama sekali sampainya." Tutur Jinki memberi alasan.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Jinki menghapus air matanya cepat lalu melepas pelukan mereka. Kibum menariknya ke sisi bukit, dari tempat ini terlihat rumah putih mereka dan pesisir pantai didepannya yang seluruhnya terlihat lebih kecil serta paparan langit dengan matahari sorenya yang makin merendah.

Jinki duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon dan Kibum bersadar di dadanya. Kembali ia melingkarkan lengan di perut Kibum. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Kibum, menghirup aroma manis disana.

Sejenak menikmati pemandangan dari atas sini tanah cokelat dengan batuan kecil. Disini berbeda dengan kaki bukit. Puncak bukit didominasi oleh ilalang yang sudah mengering, hampir rata dengan tanah. Dan beberapa pohon yang masih menyisakan sedikit daunnya, mulai gugur satu per satu.

"Hyung..."  
>"Eum?" Sibuk menghisap aroma rambut Kibum, memejamkan matanya.<p>

"Kau tau... Hidup manusia seperti daun itu. Tidak peduli kau daun tua, daun kuat dan sehat atau bahkan daun muda jika waktunya sudah gugur maka akan gugur tanpa tau waktunya kapan." Gumam Kibum menatapi daun-daun yang mulai goyah dari rantingnya.

Jinki terhenyak mendengar kalimat Kibum, nyeri itu datang "Baby..."

"Aku dingin hyung, peluk aku lebih erat." Potong Kibum, tak ingin mendengar pendapat kekasihnya, hanya ingin memberi tahunya.

Jinki mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Kibum. Tau itu hanya alasan Kibum untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kurang hangat apa namja cantik ini syal, earmuff, sweater, jaket, mantel, boots dan sarung tangan. Belum lagi pelukan Jinki di pundak Kibum, mungkin lebih dari hangat.

"Apa ada hal lain yang kau inginkan Kibum?" Jinki mengecup leher Kibum lembut.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu." Balas Kibum memegang tangan Jinki di perutnya.

"Eum? Begitukah? Ayo kita menikah sekarang."

"Kau pikir segampang itu hyung?"

"Tentu... Kau hanya perlu cincin."

"Memang kau punya cincin?"

"Tidak sih, tapi aku bisa membuatnya."

"Membuatnya?"

Jinki mengangguk, lalu memperhatikan sekitarnya, melihat-lihat sesuatu yang mungkin bisa di manfaatkannya.

"Bisa ambilkan aku ilalang itu?" Pinta Jinki yang memang posisinya sulit bergerak.

"Uhh seenaknya kau memerintahku." Keluh Kibum melepas dekapan Jinki, namun tetap mengambil beberapa ilalang yang telah mengering dan menyerahkannya ke Jinki.

"Terima kasih baby."

Jinki mengambil satu ilalang dan membuatnya menjadi lingkaran sebesar diameter jari lalu menjalin sisanya hingga berbentuk cincin. Juga kemudian membuat satu cincin lagi dengan ukuran sedikit lebih besar. Kibum memperhatikannya seksama, membentuk 'O' di bibir pink pucatnya itu. Seakan takjub dengan hal kecil yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

"Selesai! Sekarang ayo berdiri." Suruh Jinki pada Kibum yang masih jongkok, menengadah melihat Jinki.

"Eum? Wae?"

"Ayo berdiri!" Tukas Jinki kembali merendahkan tubuhnya, menyelipkan kedua tangannya di bawah lengan Kibum lalu membawanya berdiri.

"Ayo ucapkan sumpahnya." Pinta Jinki lagi saat mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Sumpah? Sumpah apa?" Bingung Kibum menatap dubu di hadapannya.

"Sumpah pernikahan baby... Kau bilang mau menikah denganku."

"A.. Aku tidak hapal..." Gagap Kibum, baru sadar dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Menikah? Kibum merasa pipinya memerah.

"Aku juga tidak hapal kok."

Kibum mengangguk, menerima uluran tangan Jinki. Mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, "Saudara Lee Jinki, Apa kau bersedia mendampingi Kim Kibum baik sehat maupun sakit, sedih maupun senang sampai maut memisahkan kalian."

"Saya bersedia." Jawab Jinki tegas, "Saudara Kim Kibum, Apa kau bersedia mendampingi Kim Kibum baik sehat maupun sakit, sedih maupun senang sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia." Jawab Kibum tersenyum indah.

Jinki memasangkan cincin ilalang yang dibuatnya tadi ke jari manis Kibum. Begitupun Kibum memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Jinki, memandanginya nanar. Yah... Dia menangis sekarang.

"Dengan ini aku nyatakan kita sah menjadi suami istri." Tutup Jinki.

Bahagia. Haru. Walau ini bukan pernikahan nyata, tapi ini benar-benar menyentuh hatinya. Hal yang paling Kibum inginkan adalah menjadi pendamping Jinki, selamanya... Sampai nyawa terpisah dari raganya. Sekarang keinginannya terkabul, tanpa memikirkan ini nyata atau tidak, Jinki suaminya sekarang.

Menyadari Kibum-nya menangis Jinki mengusap kepala itu pelan, melepas earmuff Kibum, menurunkan syal hijaunya agar dapat melihat bibir tipis Kibum. Merendahkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup bibir kecil itu agak lama.

"Kau bahagia?" Tanya Jinki saat melepas kecupannya.

Kibum hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan, tak mampu berkata banyak saat air mata itu kembali menghiasi matanya.

Jinki menghapus air mata Kibum dengan ibu jarinya, mencium kening Kibum sayang, menarik Kibum ke dalam pelukannya.

_'Jika kau ada disampingku, apapun itu akan aku lakukan, hanya untukmu... Membahagiakanmu adalah wajib bagiku.'_

Karena dia mencintainya, selalu mencintainya. Apapun yang membuat Kibum bahagia, apapun yang membuat senyum Kibum hadir pasti akan ia lakukan.

Di dunia ini, yang ia inginkan adalah selalu bersama Kibum-nya hingga nafasnya putus. Sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan, tidak ingin Kibum pergi duluan darinya. Kehilangan itu sakit... Kehilangan orang yang kau cintai itu bagai kehilangan seluruh indera. Bagai tak bisa melihat, merasa, mendengar... Yang kau rasa hanya kesedihan.

Jinki ingin melepas pelukan mereka, tapi Kibum melarangnya, tetap mengerat pada leher Jinki.

"Jangan lepas! Aku masih ingin dipeluk olehmu hyung." Tutur Kibum dalam lekungan leher Jinki.

Jinki menurutinya, melanjutkan pelukannya lama. Terlalu lama sampai akhirnya Jinki merasa aneh. Karena setiap Jinki berusaha melepaskan peluknya, Kibum berkeras tidak ingin melepas peluknya.

"Jangan dilepas hyung!" Bentak Kibum akhirnya saat Jinki ingin melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kibum... Hari hampir gelap, kitra harus pulang."

"Andwae hyung... Jebal!" Isak Kibum memohon.

"Kau menangis? Kibum?"

Jinki melepas paksa pelukan mereka, berusaha mendorong Kibum sepelan mungkin dengan tenaga ekstra hingga pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Kibum?" Panggilnya pada Kibum yang menunduk, sebagian besar wajahnya tertutup syal hijaunya.

Jinki ingin mengangkat wajah Kibum, tapi Kibum menampik tangannya keras.

"Hyung aku mohon! Jangan lihat aku!" Teriak Kibum lalu berbalik menjauhi Jinki.

"Kibum! KIBUM mau kemana kau."

Melihat Kibum berhenti tidak jauh darinya, ia bisa melihat pundak Kibum bergetar. Tangan kecilnya terangkat seperti sedang mengusap wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau terus keluar, aku mohon berhentilah..." Isak Kibum terdengar saat Jinki mulai mendekat.

Jinki menarik tangan Kibum yang tadi mengusap wajahnya hingga Kibum menghadapnya. Mengangkat tangan itu setinggi dadanya. Tapi Kibum malah memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Jinki.

"Kibum lihat aku... KIBUM!" Bentak Jinki, sebenarnya tidak ingin membentak, tapi Kibum benar-benar membuatnya khawatir.

Jinki menyadari sesuatu, punggung tangan yang kini tanpa sarung tangan itu lembab dengan warna merah tua menyebar tak beraturan.

"Kibum! Kau?"

"Hyung aku mohon jangan lihat aku, aku sangat jelek sekarang." Rengek Kibum dalam syalnya, masih menunduk takut.

Melepaskan tangan Kibum, lalu menangkup kedua pipi namja almighty itu dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Membawanya naik hingga Jinki dapat menatap mata kucing itu.

"Hyung jebal..." Mohon Kibum dengan mata basahnya.

Jinki menghela nafas ringan, perlahan menurunkan syal hijau itu hingga ia dapat melihat keseluruhan wajah Kibum. Terhenyak memang melihat bagian hidung hingga bibir Kibum-nya dihisai warna merah pekat yang hampir mengering, tak beraturan karena usapan Kibum barusan. Di bagian nostril Kibum masih terdapat bagian basah membentuk aliran kecil, menelusuri bibir hingga dagu Kibum hingga akhirnya menetes ke syalnya.

Terdiam sejenak melihat pemandangan miris ini, selama ini Jinki tidak pernah melihat Kibum mimisan. Kibum memang selalu menghindari Jinki dengan berkurung di kamar mandi atau mengusir Kibum. Kibum adalah orang yang selalu ingin terlihat sempurna di depan Jinki. Tapi bagi Jinki, tidak ada yang tidak sempurna pada diri Kibum. Tersenyum tenang menatap Kibum, menghapus air mata yang baru mengaliri wajah Kibum.

"Aigooo kenapa Kibum-ku ini cantik sekali, tuhan... Kau memberikanku istri yang paling sempurna."

"Hyung..." Lirih Kibum menggenggam kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Di mataku, kau tidak pernah terlihat jelek sedikitpun." Mengusap kepala Kibum lalu melepaskan syal abu-nya, membersihkan ceceran darah segar dibawah hidung Kibum, tapi tetap cairan itu mengalir melewari bibir pink pucat Kibum.

"Kau tidak jijik?"

"Jijik?"

Jinki menggeleng cepat lalu menarik Kibum merapat ke tubuhnya. Menyapu tatapannya pada kecantikan wajah Kibum. Menikmati tiap sajian indah di wajah berkulit mulus itu mata kucing, hidung mungil nan mancung, wajah tirus dan bibir pink yang kini memerah darah itu.

Tatapannya memudar, panas. Sebelum butir bening itu lolos, cepat ia menekankan bibirnya ke bibir dingin Kibum. Mengecup bibir yang makin terasa manis bahkan dengan aliran merah yang terus keluar. Tak peduli... Memanjakan bibir kesukaannya itu sayang.

"Bibirmu manis sekali baby..." Goda Jinki setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka, menatap Kibum yang terdiam.

Cairan merah itu makin kacau di wajah Kibum, seakan lipstik yang di acak sembarang.

"Hyung... Kau..."

Jinki lagi membersihkan mimis Kibum yang telah berhenti mengalir dengan syalnya hati-hati tanpa menyadari kalau Kibum memperhatikannya.

Kehabisan kata-kata dengan perlakuan manis Jinki barusan, benar-benar membuat hati Kibum mekar, bahagia. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan orang yang begitu mencintainya begini? Apa mungkin Kibum tega? Andai takdir di pegang oleh manusia...

Kibum menatapi wajah namja tampan di depannya. Disadarinya ada basahan disana, namja ini menangis... Selama ini Jinki tidak pernah menangis sedikitpun, sesulit apapun. Tapi sekarang, Kibum bisa melihat dengan jelas garis air yang mengering itu. Mata Kibum teralih ke bibir Jinki, memerah tua. Yah itu darahnya berceceran di bibir dan sekitaran mulutnya. Kibum mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh bibir Jinki.

"Hyung... Bibirmu merah..." Desis Kibum menatapi bibir itu, pandangannya berpendar.

Pusing...

Semuanya gelap...

"Kibum... Kibum!"

.

.

.

"Hyung! Aku meninggalkan handukku." Rengek Kibum dari kamar mandi.

Jinki cepat mengambil handuk yang tergeletak di ranjang kamar mereka lalu menyerahkannya ke tangan Kibum yang mengulur lewat pintu kamar mandi.

"Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku ne." Tukas Jinki saat Kibum mengambil handuk baby pink-nya.

"Eum... Jangan khawatir." Balas Kibum dari dalam kamar mandi.

Semenjak Kibum pingsan tadi, keadaannya semakin melemah. Jalannya sempoyongan, tidak mampu berdiri berlama-lama. Keadaannya semakin memburuk memang. Jinki harus benar-benar memperhatikannya sebelum hal buruk lain terjadi.

Jinki menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kibum serta obat yang harus diminumnya malam ini. Menyusunnya serapih mungkin di meja kecil khusus untuk pasien cantiknya di ranjang. Saat Jinki kembali ke kamar Kibum sudah terbaring di ranjang putihnya. Menatap Jinki penuh senyuman manis.

"Bagaimana? Masih pusing?" Tanya Jinki sembari meletakkan meja makan kecil itu ke sofa yang ada di sana lalu mendekati Kibum, mengecup kening

Kibum menggeleng, "Tidak..."

"Aku periksa sebentar ya."

"Baik pak dokter." Goda Kibum, memperhatikan Jinki yang mencari stetoskopnya di dalam tas berwarna hitam.

Memasang stetoskop di telinganya lalu mulai memeriksa bagian dada serta perut Kibum. Mengetahui apakah organ Kibum berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak.

"Kau sehat baby, Makanlah lalu minum obatmu." Suruh Jinki sambil melepas stetoskopnya.

"Hyung... Sebelum itu..." Ragu, ingin mengatakan hal yang begitu membuatnya malu.

"Apa eum? Katakanlah."

"Kau mencintaiku kan hyung?"

"Kau tau jawabannya Kibum, aku selalu mencintaimu." Jinki mengelus wajah lesu Kibum, merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan 'itu' padaku." Ucap Kibum gugup, warna merah berpendar di pipinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bicara sembarangan, kau harus istirahat."

"Hyung... Aku tau kau ingin melakukan'nya', lakukan padaku hyung."

"Bicara apa kau? Cepat makan dan minum obatmu! Aku mau mandi." Tangkis Jinki agak keras mulai bangkit dari duduknya namun sesuatu menahannya. Dua tangan kurus tepat melingkar di perutnya. Telapak tangan satu menaut pergelangan tangan lain. Tangan dengan tenaga yang tak seberapa, tapi Onew tidak pernah mampu melepaskannya. Merasakan kepala Kibum kini bersandar di pundaknya, menempelkan dadanya ke punggung lebar Jinki.

"Jebal hyung... Lakukanlah demi aku, nikmati aku hyung." Lirih Kibum menggesek kepalanya ke pundak Jinki, membujuk namja tampan ini.

"Kibum, kondisi tubuhmu lemah! Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal 'itu' padamu."

"Tidak hyung, jika kau melakukannya aku tidak akan merasakan lelah sedikitpun, aku tau kau memperlakukan aku seperti kapas saat kita melakukannya."

"Tapi sekarang lain keadaannya Kibum, aku takut tubuhmu tidak akan bisa menerimannya."

"Jika tidak kau lakukan aku tidak akan makan dan meminum obatku!" Ancam Kibum membuat Jinki melepas pelukan Kibum lalu berbalik duduk menghadapnya.

"Mengapa kau se-childish ini Kibumie."

"Aku merindukanmu hyung, sejak aku di opname aku tidak pernah membahagiakanmu."

"Maksudmu? Ahh Kibum... Aku selalu bahagia jika melihatmu tersenyum, itu cukup bagiku."

Kibum menatap namja-nya dalam, namja yang selalu ia buat lelah. Namja yang selalu ada di sisinya, mencintai namja penyakitan sepertinya. Sadar bahwa wajah itu lelah, selalu menjadikan Kibum pusat pikirannya. Tapi Kibum malah akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kibum tidak akan sejahat itu...

"Aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu sebelum aku meninggalkanmu hyung. Besok... Salju akan turun."

"Don't say it! Jebal baby!" Desis Jinki sekejap menarik tengkuk Kibum, mengecupnya dalam.

Entah harus berapa kali air mata ini meluncur dari mata Jinki. Air yang selama ini langka baginya, jarang di keluarkannya. Tapi kini dengan mudahnya mengalir, tertunduk oleh kecengengan karena cintanya. Yahh hanya cintanya...

Melepas ciuman mereka, menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kibum. Tangannya menangkup pipi tirus itu, "Baby... Saranghae..."

"Kibumie saranghae..."

"Saranghae... Saranghae jeongmal..."

"Jeongmal..."

Rentetan unggapan sayang itu terus mengalir, lolos begitu saja dari lidah Jinki. Sungguh... Ingin mengatakannya ribuan kali hingga Kibum bosan mendengarnya. Sebanyak mungkin agar Kibum bisa menyimpannya, agar Kibum terus mengingatnya. Bahwa Lee Jinki hanya mencintainya.

"Hyung nado... Saranghaeyo..." Balas Kibum memejamkan matanya, menahan rembesan air yang ingin keluar.

"Nae Kibumie saranghae." Desah Jinki mencium kening Kibum lalu menurunkan bibirnya melewati pelipis Kibum. Mengecupi tiap sisi pipi tirus itu.

"Saranghae..." Mengecup rahang Kibum melewati dagu runcing lalu ke rahang sebelahnya hingga sampai di telinga Kibum.

Mendesah disana "Saranghae..." Kembali mengecup pipi Kibum lainnya hingga bibirnya sampai di hidung mungil dan mancung itu, mencium puncaknya lembut hingga turun ke nostril.

"Saranghae..." Hembusan nafas itu menyapu wajah Kibum tepat di depan bibir tipisnya. Sebelum akhirnya bibir itu kembali melumat cherry Kibum. Lembut, penuh sayang. Karena yang dinikmatinya sekarang sangat rapuh. Mencumbu bibir pink itu pelan, membelainya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Katakan padaku jika kau merasa lelah atau sakit..."

"Eum."

Hanya gumaman dari mulut Kibum. Membawa Kibum berbaring di bawahnya. Mulai menikmati senti demi senti tubuh Kibum-nya itu. Saling memberikan sentuhan cinta mendalam melewati malam pergantian musim.

3

_As today has passes again, until then_

_Our love will never end_

_When the wind rattles my window and even the dark night awakens_

_I'll erase even all your painful memories _

_with that bright smile_

3

Pagi menjelang saat udara makin membeku. Menyambut namja tampan yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Melangkah ragu menuju lembaran gorden yang menutupi jendela besar kamarnya. Menyibak gordem berwarna marun itu perlahan hingga ruangan temaran terisi berkas cahaya matahari. Tidak terlalu menyilaukan matanya memang, karena matahari kini tertutup awan kelam. Menurunkan butir-butir air yang membeku di atmosfer membentuk butiran salju. Melayang pelan hingga menyentuhi tanah, melapisi kulit bumi dengan selimut putihnya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air hangat itu kembali terlihat, menuruni wajah putih namja tampan ini. Aneh memang, selama bertahun-tahun ia melihat salju, ini pertama kalinya ia menangis. Saat melihat salju pertama turun, dulu yang ada dipikirannya bisa bermain ski, bisa menikmati indahnya salju atau merayakan white christmas. Tapi kini, tidak satupun pikiran bahagia hinggap di otaknya. Yang ada hanya kesedihan yang menekan dadanya.

Lemas rasanya, melihat butiran salju kini turun bagai kristal dingin yang menusuk hatinya, membekukan seluruh inderanya. Hingga melumpuhkan tenaganya, membiarkan dirinya sendiri duduk di lantai dingin, mengurut dadanya. Berusaha menghilangkan perih dan pikiran gelapnya yang selalu memberikan mimpi buruk.

Kenapa waktu berlalu secepat ini? kenapa salju turun secepat ini?

Air itu kini menetesi lantai, mengisak tertahan dengan tangan mengepal menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Menangis? Ada berapa banyak alasan manusia menangis? Duka? Bahagia? Tapi tangis yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat kau kehilangan seseorang. Tangis yang keluar karena desakan luar biasa dari hati karena ketakutan yang mendalam saat kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya bahkan melihatnya lagi selamanya. Menyiksa! Sakit! Hanya dengan memikirkannya kau akan sesak.

Jika ini bukan maut mungkin takkan jadi masalah baginya. Tak peduli satu hari, satu tahun atau berpuluh tahunpun terpisah dia akan rela menerimanya asal baginya Kibum masih menginjak bumi yang sama dengannya, masih ada kesempatan baginya untuk bertemu. Asal tahu kibum bahagia meskipun jarak darinya bermil-mil takkan membuatnya semenderita ini. Asal tahu Kibum itu miliknya, hanya miliknya meskipun ia tak melihat Kibum-nya. Tapi jika itu kematian... Tuhan takkan pernah memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun.

Jujur Jinki bukan hanya takut ditinggal selamanya, tapi tak tega saat kesedihan namja cantik itu saat meninggalkan dirinya. Haruskah membiarkan Kibum pergi sendirian?

"Eum hyung..." lirih namja yang masih terbaring di ranjang mereka.

Jinki cepat mengusap air matanya kemudian mengubah air mukanya sebaik mungkin. Berbalik menghadap kekasihnya yang baru terjaga. Mendekati lalu duduk disebelahya.

"Sudah bangun baby?" mengelus kepala Kibum sayang.

"Kau sedang apa hyung?" tanya Key dengan suara seraknya, bibirnya makin pucat.

"Membuka jendela, kau lelah emm? Mau ku buatkan susu untukmu?"

Kibum menggeleng, "Aku dingin." Singkat Key menatap Jinki-nya manja.

Jinki tersenyum mendengar keluhan namja-nya bergerak kecil membawa tubuh kurus itu dalam dekapannya.

CHUPP~~

"Morning Kiss." Key menyeringai manis setelah mengecup kecil bibir Jinki.

Terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Kibum yang menggemaskan barusan.

"Kau mau kemana hari ini Kibumie?"

"Melihat pantai hyung, bisakah?" pinta Kibum menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat wajah Jinki.

"Kemanapun kau mau Kibumie, aku akan menemanimu."

.

.

Namja tampan mengenakan mantel cokelat dengan kupluk berwarna senada berjalan melintasi tumpukkan salju yang menutupi permukaan tanah. Melangkah tidak terlalu cepat karena beban di punggungnya. Membopong namja cantik mengenakan mantel dan kupluk putih dengan earmuff bulu di kepalanya, kakinya di tutupi boots cokelat muda senada dengan syal rajutnya. Sebagian besar pundaknya tertutupi oleh selimut bermotif kotak-kotak marun.

Wajah namja cantik itu terlihat pucat, lelah. Bibir pink-nya mengering namun senyum masih ada disana. Mengalungkan lengan kurusnya ke leher namja tampan yang menggendongnya. Sesekali membisikan sesuatu yang membuat keduanya tertawa.

"Kau tidak dingin?" Tanya Jinki, namja tampan itu.

"Tidak hyung, sekarang aku sedang menikmati selimut listrik terhangat di dunia." Balas Key, namja cantik yang di gendong di punggungnya.

"Selimut listrik? Bukankah itu selimut biasa?" Tanya Jinki penasaran.

"Bukan selimut ini hyung, tapi punggungmu lebih hangat dari selimut listrik manapun. Nyaman." Tukas Key makin merapatkan dadanya ke punggung Jinki.

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Eum, kalau tidak percaya coba saja sendiri."

"Coba sendiri? Bagaimana aku bisa merasakan punggungku sendiri baby?"

"Hehehe, itu kau tau."

"Ck kau ini ada-ada saja." Decak Jinki berpura-pura kesal namun ujung-ujungnya keduanya kembali tertawa.

"Hyung salju turun lagi..." ucap Kibum semangat, mulai mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih bunga salju yang melayang.

"Jangan banyak bergerak nanti kau jatuh."

_Kau seringan kapas, aku lebih senang kalau kau memiliki berat badan berlebih. Tidak peduli betapa cerewetnya dirimu mengenai berat badan._

Kibum kembali tenang, menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Jinki. Merasa makin lelah dan lelah, bahkan pusing dan mual ini makin menyiksa dirinya. Tidak sanggup untuk berpura-pura ceria dan sehat lagi.

Mata sabit Jinki memperhatikan tiap bunga salju yang menuruni langit. Salju pertama musim tahun ini. Terlihat berkilauan indah bagai kepingan berharga. Pemandangan yang selalu dinantikan di musim dingin. Saat dimana selalu ingin menikmatinya bersama orang terkasih. Di musim dingin tahun ini yang ia inginkan hanya berbagi bersama kekasihnya, ingin memberikan segala yang Kibum inginkan termasuk dirinya sendiri. Apa kibum tahu perasaannya sekarang?

"Kibumie?"

"Wae?"

"Jangan tertidur dulu baby."

_Aku mohon jangan tidur dulu..._

_Dengan bunga salju yang terus-menerus berjatuhan di jalan yang aku lewati sekarang, merasa bahwa diriku berjalan dalam cahaya dengan sinar terang menuntunku ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang indah dan tepat._

"Kibumie?"

"Eum?"

"Kau masih terjaga baby?"

_Tetaplah bersamaku..._

_Pernahkah aku merasa hidup untuk orang lain? Menyerahkan hidupku hanya untuknya? Ingin melakukan apapun untuknya? Tentu aku pernah merasakannya, sekarang, saat ini dan kusadari hal itu cinta. Itu cinta! Tidak akan ada yang salah sedikitpun._

"Kibumie?"

"Eumm?"

"Tetaplah seperti itu."

Jawab terus panggilanku...

_Jika suatu saat aku setelah kita terpisah dan aku tak di izinkan untuk menemuimu lagi. Aku ingin menjadi bintang di langit musim dingin dan menyinarimu. Memberimu kehangatan, kau benci dinginkan Kibumie? Terus melindungimu, bahkan saat hari-hari dimana kau tertawa lepas dan malam kesedihan yang lembab karena air mata. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, sampai kapanpun itu._

"Baby..."

"Eengh?"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

_Sebentar lagi kita sampai..._

Membersihkan tumpukan salju dengan kakinya hingga pasir pantai kembali terlihat. Perlahan menurunkan Kibum, menggendongnya bridal lalu duduk perlahan di tempat yang telah dia bersihkan. Memangku Kibum di pahanya dengan posisi miring sedang tangan kanannya menopang punggung namja manis-nya.

"Baby buka matamu, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Jinki lembut memandangi wajah Kibum yang tertutup syal cokelat dan kupluknya.

Kibum membuka matanya, dapat melihat Jinki yang tersenyum padanya.

"Hyung?"

"Kita sudah di pantai, kau bisa dengar suara ombaknya kan?"

"Eum, tapi aku lelah..." Keluh Key, suaranya hanya berupa bisikan.

"Jangan tidur dulu, bukankah kau kesini ingin melihat pantai."

"Bukan hyung.. Bukan ingin melihat pantai." Desah Key.

Jinki menurunkan syal yang menutupi bibir pucat Kibum.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan eum?"

"Kau tau kenapa aku mengajakmu kesini hyung?"

Menggeleng pelan, mengelus wajah putih Kibum, "Wae?"

Bibir tipis itu tersenyum, "Apa kau bahagia?"

"Sangat... Kau kebahagiaanku, semangat hidupku."

"Kau mencintaiku hyung?"

"Kau bahkan lebih tahu dari siapapun, cintaku padamu tak peduli sebesar apapun itu pasti untukmu. Hanya untukmu baby, semua cinta yang aku punya hanya untukmu."

"Bagaimana jika tanpa aku?"

Terdiam...

_Mungkin aku akan pergi bersamu..._

"Aku ingin membisikkanmu sesuatu." Suara manis itu mulai menghilang.

Jinki mendekatkan telinganya ke depan wajah Kibum. Mendengarkan bisikan lemah namja-nya. Entah mengapa hatinya perih mendengar bisikan-bisikan Kibum. Butiran bening hangat itu kembali menetes, sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangis selama ini di depan Kibum. Tapi sekarang? Tidak sanggup, bahkan jika harus menahan rasa menyiksa sekarang. Kata-kata yang makin lama makin menghilang namun makin mendesak rengekannya.

Saat Kibum menyelesaikan bisikannya, Jinki kembali menjauhkan wajahnya. Menatap garis wajah yang bersandar di lengannya.

"Uljima Kibumie..." Pinta Jinki, sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri menangis.

"Hyungh..." Desah Kibum mengangkat tangannya susah payah, menyentuh pipi basah Jinki.

"Uljima baby..."

_Semua yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah bersamamu, di selamanya di sisimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi kali ini..._

_**Tapi... Aku harus pergi sekarang hyung...**_

"Saranghae..."

"Nado saranghae Kibumie... Saranghae... Saranghae..."

"Cium aku hyung..." Mengeluarkan senyum terbaik yang pernah ia miliki.

_**Aku pergi sekarang ne?**_

Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kibum. Menautkan bibir mereka menjadi satu, ciuman yang terasa asin karena air mata. Membelai bibir yang masih semanis cherry itu. Membasahi bibir pucat nan kering. Tidak ada balasan sama sekali bahkan saat hembusan nafas yang mulai menghilang. Menghilang... Namun sama sekali tidak menghentikannya, masih terus mengecupi bibir itu lembut. Tidak peduli... Atau pura-pura tak tahu? Tidak dimengerti kecuali suara isakan di sela kecupan manisnya.

_Di dalam rintikan salju yang memenuhi tempat ini dan terus menyirami tubuh kita. Sedikit demi sedikit memori kecil mulai tergambar di dalam hatimu seiring kecupan ini. Selamanya berada di sisimu, di situlah aku berada. Selamat jalan eum?_

.

.

.

_**"Hyung... cintaku padamu bagai pasir ini segenggam terlihat sedikit tapi kau tidak akan sanggup menghitung jumlahnya. Cintaku padamu seperti air ini terlihat tak berbentuk tapi kau tidak pernah bisa memisakan air. Cintaku padamu seperti awan itu terlihat rendah di seberang laut tapi saat kau dekati, kau tahu itu sangatlah tinggi. Cintaku padamu seperti angin, kau tidak bisa melihat, menyentuhnya tapi kau tau itu ada. Dan... Aku harap kesedihanmu seperti salju ini. Kenapa? Jika kau ingin jadi matahari di musim dingin untukku, maka biarkan aku menjadi mataharimu di tiga musim lain, agar bisa menyinarimu melelehkan semua salju kesedihan dihatimu sampai datang musim dimana kau mengenangku, musim dingin."**_

FIN

* * *

><p>Mianhaeeee ini jelek banget yakk?<p>

Ga ngena yak angst nya?

*sumputan di ketek onki


End file.
